Celestial Keybearer
by Avion570
Summary: What if the hero from Dragon Quest IX was a new keyblade wielder and he fell off the Observatory just to save the mortal world from the heartless and nobodies. Join Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy as they travel with the new keyblade wielder to save Protectorate from the likes of the Heartless, Nobodies, and the regular bosses from Dragon Quest IX. SoraxKairi, HeroxErinn.
1. Ch1 Gaining the Power of the Keyblade

**Hello readers of fanfiction, it is I Avion570. This is a crossover between DragonQuest IX and Kingdom Hearts. In this fiction, the hero that you play as in Dragon Quest IX will be a new keyblade wielder after he falls from the Observatory and into Angel Falls. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy will meet up with the hero when he goes to rescue Patty from the Hexagon. Oh, sorry to those who are currently subscribed to Taking Love Into Your Own Paws Remastered, but re-writing a story is harder that just writing it. So again, I am very sorry. We will now start when our hero is offering up the Benevolence to the Yggdrasil tree. Oh and the hero's name will appear like this: ? until he meets Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy and tells them his name. Now, let's get on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR DRAGON QUEST IX.**

* * *

**The Observatory**

As ? offers up the last bit of Benevolence, he feels happy and accomplished that he is the one celestrian to finish the task that he and his fellow celestrians have been doing for centuries. The celestrians have been watching and protecting the mortals below to gain the Benevolence and offer it onto the world tree, Yggdrasil, in able to return to their homeland, the Realm of the Almighty. As soon as the last bit of Benevolence gets to the world tree, it starts to glow golden and bare the legendary golden fyggs. Afus Major, Aquala, and ? are in awe to see such a magnificent sight. As they were admiring their hard work finally pay off, they heard a train whistle.

Afus Major said,"Behold, the celestial chariot approaches, the Starflight Express! Praise be, it is just like the legend." ? wasn't paying attention because he was still staring at the Starflight Express in all it's glory, but then something has happened. Purple rays of energy had hit the Starflight Express breaking it apart and sending it to the mortal world known as Protectorate

Afus Major was flabbergasted and what he say and said,"Wh-what is the meaning of this? Were we...deceived?"

More blasts of purple energy had hit the Observatory while everyone braced for impact. ? was starting to lose his hold on the ground and he began to fly away. Aquala tried to reach out towards his student, but is was a useless effort. As ? was falling towards the mortal world, along with the golden fyggs, he noticed that he was losing his wings and halo. When he was about to lose consciousness, he noticed that his wings, sword, and halo were going into his right hand. They had formed a blade that resembled a key. It was yellow, light blue, and gray. He heard a something in his mind that said,_"Wield this keyblade with the power to save the mortals. It shall protect you when you are in dire need and give you great strength when you feel weak. Wield the keyblade known as Pure Light!_" **(Look at the cover page or on google.)** After ? had heard that message, he fell out of consciousness crashed into the waterfall of Angel Falls.

As the villagers looked up towards the top of the waterfall, they noticed someone was falling into the river below. The unknown person was starting to sink into the river. A citizen of Angel Falls then dived into the river to reach the unconscious male. As she grabbed the male and swam to the surface, everyone was pulling them up onto the shore. The mayor of Angel falls then came up to the girl and asked,"Erinn, are you alright?"

The girl now known as Erinn replied,"Yes sir I'm fine, but I don't think that this boy is. He has a fever and is unconscious."

The mayor then said,"Everyone, we must treat this boy immediately. Erinn, we must take him to your house."

Erinn then blushed a little bit and said,"Alright, but can someone help me carry him, he's kinda heavy." The mayor then grabbed ?'s legs and took him up to Erinn's guest bedroom.

* * *

**Meanwhile, over a thousand miles away...**

We now are on Destiny Islands to see three teens around age sixteen resting against a giant tree while watching the sunset. The one on the far right is a girl wearing a pink short dress, big purple shoes, has red hair and has cerulean green eyes, her name is Kairi. Next to Kairi is an averaged sized guy with incredibly spiky ebony brown hair, big black shoes, has sea blue eyes, and black and yellow clothes, his name is Sora. The guy next to Sora who was actually sitting on the tree was tall guy who was wearing a yellow vest, blue baggy pants, bandages around his left hand, had long white hair, and had deep blue eyes, his name is Riku. These three have been friends since they were around seven years old and don't seem to be stopping anytime soon, even if the heartless and nobodies have been threatening the universe. A few days ago, Sora and Riku had defeated Xemnas and the rest of Organization XIII and saved the universe. Now they are relaxing on Destiny Islands with Kairi until she brought up a bottle that washed up on shore with King Mickey's seal on the letter. Sora took the letter out of the bottle and it said;

**Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku,**

**The heartless and the nobodies are acting up again, but this time, they are on a new world and there is a new keybearer as well. I will be coming to Destiny Islands as soon as possible to bring you to Disney Castle and tell you what the new world you're going to is like. Donald and Goofy will be assisting you like always. I will be coming in you Highwind model gummi ship. See you soon.**

**-King Mickey**

Sora then looked at Riku and Kairi and said,"Guys, we better start packing, because I think that this will be a long journey. After that, we tell our families where we will be going and then we will meet up at the pier for the king, Donald and Goofy. Sounds like a plan?" Riku and Kairi just nodded. "Alright. Let's go." So Sora, Kairi, and Riku then went onto their rafts and went home to pack and tell their families about the next journey. The next day, Sora and Kairi were waiting patiently for Riku, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey on the pier. Sora sat down on the deck next Kairi while staring out into the open sea. Sora then said,"Hey Kairi."

Kairi then turned towards Sora and said,"Yeah Sora, what is it?"

Sora then laid on his back with his arms behind his head and said,"What do you think the new world will be like, besides the fact that we will have new friends soon?"

Kairi then said,"I don't know. I probably guess that we will have to fight a lot of Heartless and Nobodies, but I think that it will be very pretty."

Sora then said with a big grin,"Yeah, but it won't compare to you."

Kairi then blushed at what Sora said and stayed silent and that silence was broken when they heard,"Get a room you two."

Sora and Kairi turned around to see Riku standing there with all of his stuff together waiting for the gummi ship. Before Sora and Kairi could retort, they heard a certain sound that let them know that their ride is here. It was the gummi ship! They waited for it to land so that we could see some old friends again. As soon as the hatch to the gummi ship open, we see Donald, Goofy, and the king all rush out and tackle us. Everyone was happy to see one another again. After everyone got up, Goofy broke the silence by saying,"Gawrsh guys, it's nice to see you again."

Donald then said,"Yeah."

Mickey then said,"Sure is."

Sora then gave a really big smile and said,"I feel the same way. So what have you guys been up to?"

Mickey then said,"Saving the worlds from the heartless and nobodies." Mickey then pulled out his keyblade. The handle was silver and the blade was golden.

Donald said,"Training and using new spells on the heartless." Donald brought out the Save the Queen wand **(From KH2)** and showed us two new spells. They were 'water' and 'quake.'

Goofy said,"A'huck, beating them there nobodies with my shield." Goofy then brought out his Save the King shield **(Also from KH2)**.

Kairi then smiled towards the three and said,"That's amazing."

Sora then said,"Sure is."

Riku then said,"Alright, now that we got that covered, your majesty, can you please tell us about the next world we are going to?"

King Mickey then said,"Of course. Let's head onto the gummi ship so we can discuss it." We then got all of our things and put them in the spare bedrooms on the gummi ship then headed towards the area where they drive the ship to begin talking about the new world. "Okay, based on the information that I have received or learned about this world is that it is infested with monsters. Oggers, cyclopes, dragons, zombies, slime type creatures, and a lot of other monsters. A lot of people fight for their village and to protect themselves. These people that live there have certain abilities that they can use because they have a certain vocation. Vocations are basically your description of who you are. There are twelve types of vocations, they are: Warrior, Priest, Mage, Martial Artist, Thief, Minstrel, Gladiator, Paladin, Sage, Ranger, Armamentalist, and Luminary. Also there are beings in that world known as celestrians who usually deal with the monsters in order to protect the people of each town, you can't see them though. Right now, the monsters have been a lot more active and furious because of a recent earthquake that happened there so the celestrians and mortals can't do many things right now. There is also a rumor that during the night of the earthquake, people witnessed seven falling stars and a human shaped object falling towards Angel Falls. I believe that the human shaped object is the new keybearer. You five need to find the new keybearer while fighting the heartless, nobodies, monsters and looking for the world's keyhole. Did everyone get the information down correctly?" Everyone nodded and then King Mickey said,"Good. Now, we need to head off to Disney Castle so that you guys can get the proper gummi ship. You will need to use warp drive for this one."

Donald then went towards the navigation station and began hitting random colorful buttons while saying,"Yes your majesty. We will be there in about two hours."

Sora then said,"Alright then, who wants to play some cards?"

Riku then asked,"Which game?"

Sora then thought about it for a moment and said,"Either go fish, poker, or blackjack."

Kairi said,"I wouldn't mind playing blackjack."

Riku said,"I would like to try my hand at poker."

Goofy said,"Go fish."

Mickey said,"I'll try blackjack."

Donald said,"Let's play poker."

Sora then said,"I would like to take it easy and play go fish."

Mickey then said,"I guess we will play rock-paper-scissors for which game we play. Sora, Riku, and Kairi will play for the game they chose. Whomever the winner is, we will play their game first and so on."

Riku then said,"That sounds fair. I'm game." Sora and Kairi just nodded. They played rock-paper-scissors until Sora won then Riku and Kairi played each other and Riku won so the order of the games were go-fish, poker, and blackjack. They then started to play while heading towards Disney Castle.

* * *

**Angel Falls...Inside ?'s Mindscape**

"Uh...what happened? Where am I?" ? got up off the floor to see that he was completely surrounded in darkness, but standing on a stained glass floor. He started to panick and reach for his sword but it wasn't there. "Where is my sword?" ? then remembered that he lost it along with his halo and wings and that they went into his right hand and made a giant key of some sorts. "Right, when I was falling off the Observatory, I lost it with my halo and wings... I LOST MY HALO AND WINGS!" ? tried to reach around for his wings and halo, but to his dismay they were gone."Lord Almighty, what happened to me?" ? then noticed that something was coming out of the floor. It was a little black creature with yellow eyes, little antennas, tiny claws, and the strangest thing was the fact that it could go from 3-d form to 2-d. **(A shadow)**. "What is that thing?" ? wondered as it came towards him. The tiny creature then jumped up towards ? and ready to kill. ? close his eyes waiting for the attack from the black creature to come, but it never did. When ? opened his eyes, he saw that the blade he had yesterday was back in his hand. The tiny black creature was starting to get scared. "What is this?"

? then heard a voice,_"You must defend yourself against the darkness. Use your weapon to bring back the light."_

? then stared back at the tiny creature and then back at the blade."Bring back the light? What does that mean?" ? didn't get any time to think as the black creature tried to attack him again. ? just defended against it then did a horizontal slash followed by a vertical slash. The tiny creature then just disappeared into a puff of black smoke and out came gold coins and an item. ? went to collect the money and item and looked at it strangely."A potion, what the heck?" Then the room started to get a little brighter when stairs made of light were heading to another platform made of stained glass."Well, it looks like that it's the only way to go." As ? was walking up the stairs, more of the tiny creature were attacking plus a new white creature that looked like a human with a zipper for a mouth. **(A dusk)**. The creatures began to swarm ? as he was trying to climb the stairs. ? just slashed through each one as if they were butter. He was getting use to the new sword and he was attacking them with great force. ? then felt he had more power after he had defeated all of those creatures, plus he got a handful of items."Okay, what are these creature and why are they after me?" As soon as ? reached the stained glass platform, the sword disappeared and three pedestals rose out of the ground. On the first pedestal was a sword, the next one was a shield, and the last one was a wand. "What the?"

The voice soon came back out and said,_"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...it will give you strength. Choose well."_ ? first went towards the sword and the voice said,_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_ ? put the sword down and went towards the shield and the voice said,_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_ ? put the shield down and went towards the wand. The voice said,_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"_ ? put the wand down and went towards the shield. The voice said,_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_

? then said,"Yes, it is."

The voice then said,_"Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?"_ ? walked over to the wand and the voice said,_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"_

? then said,"Yes, I will."

The voice then said,_"You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_

? then said,"Yes." The pedestals then went back in the floor and the glass broke from under his feet. ? fell for what for what felt like hours until he saw another stained glass floor.

? slowly landed on it and the voice came again saying,_"You've gained the power to fight."_ ? then swung the shield at the air and the voice said,_"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times when you have to fight."_ Then more of the creatures that ? saw earlier were coming out of the floor and the voice said,_"Keep your light burning strong."_ After ? had defeated most of the enemies, they disappeared back into the floor. Then one of the black creatures then got behind him and the voice said,_"Behind you!"_ ? then noticed the creature and destroyed it and the rest of them. As soon as more appeared, they went back into the floor, but they made pools of darkness. As soon as the entire floor was covered in darkness, ? fell through the floor and was gasping for air. When he got a breath of air, ? found himself on a different floor. As soon as ? got off the floor, he notice that there was a door on the the other side. He walked over to it and tried to open it, but his hand went right through it. ? then turned around to see a treasure chest appear on the side he was just at. He then tapped on it with his shield the reappeared on his right hand and opened the chest. As soon as the chest opened, a crate appeared behind ?.

He then went over to the crate and attacked it and got a potion out of it. "Sweet." After he got the item, the door frame turned solid and a barrel appeared next to where he was standing. ? then destroyed the barrel and the rest of the door solidified. The door then opened to reveal a really bright light coming out of it. ? had to shield his eyes as he walked through the door. As soon as ? went through the door, he was on another stain glass floor. More of those creatures were on the floor and came towards ?. After he defeated them all, a light shown on the glass and made more stairs to another platform. As soon as ? reached the middle of the platform, the stairs shattered.

The voice then said,_"The closer you are to light, the greater your shadow and nobody becomes."_ As ? turned around, he saw his shadow get up off of the ground and grow massive. It then split into two separate beings, one becoming this hulking version of his shadow, **(Darkside)**, and the other being extremely white with a scarf around it's neck and covered in spikes. **(Twilight Thorn)**. As ? tried to run away he saw that he was already at the edge of the platform. The voice then said,_"But don't be afraid. And don't forget...you must bring back the light."_ ?'s keyblade then appeared in his hand instead of the shield and he charged straight at the two gigantic creatures as they summoned more of the tiny black creatures and the zipper mouthed humans. ? was dealing with the smaller creatures first and after a while, he felt that he had gotten stronger again and each one of the tiny creatures were dying after being hit with the blade only one time now! ?'s targets now were the two giants. The wight giant cast some sort of spell to cause ? to just float there in the air, but as soon as the two giants got close, ? was released from the spell and did a front flip while holding the keyblade out so he hit the two beings in the face. As soon as ? got onto the ground, he ran towards the white giant first, it was trying to claw at him and make him hurt, but ? wasn't going to take that. As soon as the white creature brought it's hand down, ? jumped out of the way and began relentlessly slashing at the creature with all of his might. ? then noticed that the giant black creature was blasting stuff out of his chest and it was flying towards him. He then ran from the white giant as the energy blasts hit that instead as ? was going straight for the black giant. ? then attacked it with as much force as he could into those attacks. He was about to do the finishing blow when the white giant began summoning more of the zipper mouthed humans to attack ?. He finished them off quickly and regained some health back as well as another potion. ? then targeted giant white being and let loose on it. After about two minutes of more relentless slashing, the white being fell to the ground motionless. ? then turned around to see that the black giant summoned more of those tiny black creatures and was holding some kind of orb in it's hand. The orb then began firing something that was targeting ?. ? then beating the tiny black creatures while avoiding the energy blasts. After all of the small creatures were dealt with, ? then focused on the large black giant as it shot more energy blasts. ? reflected them back towards it with his keyblade and then began his assault on the creature. After a good five minutes, the black giant went down. ? finally fell to one knee while catching his breath because of the two large enemies that he faced. ? the heard the voice again,_"Very good young one, you have proven yourself worthy of wielding the 'Pure Light' keyblade. Use it well along with these new cloths."_ Then two orbs came out of the giant creatures and flew towards ?. There was a big flash of light that was so bright that ? had to shield his eyes from it. When ? was able to open his eyes again, he saw that he wasn't in his celestrian cloths anymore, but he was wearing a black hooded jacket, black and white checkered fingerless gloves, a red shirt that said Ace of Pain, gray pants, two golden rings with a ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald, and a pair of white shoes. _"These cloths give you the attributes of every vocation that is in your world. Use your powers wisely and fight with your new friends."_ Was the voice's final message before dying down.

? then looked at his cloths and said,"This is not what I expected, but I'm just happy that I'm finished with that battle, it was intense. Wait, the voice said fight with my new friends, when will that be and who are they?" ? then suddenly got a major headache and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**Angel Falls...Erinn's Guest Bedroom.**

We are now in an average house in the town known as Angel Falls where we see two people talking. The first one is and old man. There isn't much to say about him except for the fact that he is Erinn's grandpa and the young girl across from Erinn's grandpa is actually Erinn herself. Erinn is the young girl who had save ? from drowning in the river while he was unconscious and is the town inn owner and operation. Right now, Erinn and her grandfather were talking about who the mysterious boy is who fell into Angel Falls waterfall two days ago. Erinn then got up and said to her grandfather,"Hey grandpa, I'm going to check on the boy before I go to the inn, okay."

Erinn's grandpa then said,"Alright dear, but don't take to long up there."

After that comment she blushed and headed upstairs to check on the boy. When Erinn got up to the guest bedroom, she opened the door quietly so that she wouldn't wake up the boy. She then sat by the bed and wondered when the boy would wake up. While Erinn was thinking, she noticed that there was a dim light coming from the boy. The light then started to surround the boy as it grew brighter, then there was a flash so bright that it went through the window and Erinn had to shield her eyes. When she opened her eyes after a minute of bright light, she saw that the boy's clothes had changed dramatically and that he was starting to wake up. The boy looked around the room and asked,"Ugh, where am I?"

Erinn then put on her best smile and said,"Well good morning sleepy head."

? then looked at the girl with a slight blush and said,"Ugh good morning. Um, who are you and how did I get here?"

Erinn then had a surprised look on her face and said,"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Erinn and I brought you here after I saved you from drowning in the river."

? then had another blush on his face and thought,'Th-this girl sa-saved me. Wow, I feel like a really pathetic celestian right now.'"Thanks you." ? said while turning his head while hiding his blush."Um how long was I out?"

Erinn then replied,"Only about two days."

? the sighed in relief and said,"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was out a lot longer than that." ? then tried to get up but he had a headache and fell back on the bed.

Erinn put her hands on his chest and said,"Stop. You shouldn't strain yourself, you just got out of a comma. Let me go get you some food and a glass of water." Erinn then ran down the stairs to get the necessary things for ?.

As ? was laying down in the bed, he brought out his keyblade and thought,'Man, this is going to be a long journey.'

* * *

**A/N: And scene! There we go, the first chapter of Celestial Keybearer is finally done. I think that this will be a very successful project to do during my free-time. So guys tell me what you think. Sorry to those who are subscribed to Taking Love Into Your Own Paws Remastered, I just don't have any insperation for it right now so it will take awhile to right it. Oh, I have a proposal for the readers of this fanfic, whomever can guess the name of the new keyblade wielder will get a special thanks in the story and you will have the chance to be in this story against either a heartless boss, nobody boss, or one of the bosses from the game. So leave your guess in review and if you guess it correctly, I will contact you and ask if you would like a part in one of the boss battles. So, this is Avion570 signing off. Please leave many review.**


	2. Ch2 New spells, info, and promises

**A/N:Welcome back loyal readers of fanfiction. It is I, Avion570. All I have to say is that I'm sorry for the chapter being on hold for so long and that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Plus, the new keybearer's name will be introduced in the next chapter so hurry up[ and guess for crying out loud. Enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON QUEST IX OR KINGDOM HEARTS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES.**

* * *

**Disney Castle**

As the gummi ship was pulling into the ship bay, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey were finishing up another game of blackjack. They had played go fish, poker, and blackjack on the way to Disney Castle and everyone was having a really good time. As the group were finishing up another game, the gummi ship had parked into the ship bay. Sora then picked up the cards and put them back into the closet on the gummi ship. Sora, Kairi, and Riku then went to get there stuff off the gummi ship and went to the garage to find a better suited gummi ship for this trip. As the gang found the perfect gummi ship for the new journey, a big yellow dog came charging and was barking in a very happy tone. The dog then tackled Sora and began to wildly lick his face in a show of affection. The dog then turned towards Kairi and then to Riku showing the same affections. Sora then stood up while laughing and said,"Hey Pluto, it's nice to see you again."

The group then heard a whistle and a light angelic voice say,"Here Pluto, here boy." Pluto the ran towards the voice which turned out to be Queen Minnie coming towards the group. Pluto then sat in front of Minnie and waited for her orders. Minnie then said,"It's time for lunch, go see if the chefs have anything for you." Pluto then nodded happily and sprinted out of the room. Queen Minnie then walked over to the group and said,"Hello there Sora, Kairi, and Riku. It's nice to see you again."

Everyone then bowed towards the queen and Riku said,"It's great to see you too, your majesty."

Minnie then motioned everyone to rise to their feet and she said,"So, are you five looking a proper gummi ship to go to the new world?" Everyone else nodded and Minnie said,"Oh, okay then. When you are done packing your things onto the ship, please come to the library, Merlin left something for you Sora and the new keyblade wielder." With that message being said,"Queen Minnie then walked off to the library. Sora and the others then decided to finish packing as fast as possible to see what Merlin had left for him and the new Keybearer. When they finished packing, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy then headed to the library to see Merlin talking to the king and queen.

Sora then knocked on the giant door and said,"Hello Merlin, your majesties, sorry if we are interrupting anything."

The king, queen, and Merlin then looked over to see the group and Merlin then said,"Oh don't worry young Sora, you haven't interrupted anything. We were actually talking about what I want to give you." Merlin then walked over to the group and handed a ruby necklace, and a ball of dark blue, purple, yellow, and white light to Sora. Merlin then said,"This is a new summoning named Carbuncle." **(A/N: This Carbuncle is from Final Fantasy 8.)** "It is able to use curaga and reflectraga when you summon it. That summon charm is yours while I want you to give these four spells to the new keybearer. I have a hunch that he or she won't be able to learn these spells naturally."

Sora then pocketed the items and said,"Thank you Merlin. If there isn't anything else, we shall be on our way."

As the group was about to head out the door, the King said,"Wait, I have something to give to you, Riku, and Kairi." We all looked at each other and walked toward King Mickey. He then handed us the dark blue orbs that Merlin gave Sora earlier."This is the water spell that Donald showed you back on Destiny Islands. Use it well against the heartless, nobodies, and the monster of the new world." Everyone then thanked King Mickey and then headed to the ship bay to head of to the new world. After a successful launch, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy then switched to hyper-drive to get to the new world.

* * *

**Angel Falls**

It has been three days since ? had fallen into the waterfall of Angel falls and when ? had gotten the Pure Light keyblade. ? was currently praying to his guardian statue, which looked nothing like him, hoping that his fellow celestrians when he had heard a certain town prick's voice saying," Hey, it's that ? character who turned up after the earthquake the other day. " ? turned around to see that it was Ivor with his friend Hugo. Ivor is a middle aged teen with light blond hair, gray eyes, a purple tunic with blue sleeves, a leather sash, blue pants, and leather boots while Hugo looked around the same age as Ivor, but had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, a green tunic with dark green sleeves, light green pants, and leather shoes. Ivor then said,"Oi! Wakey, wakey! What are you doing staring off into space? I don't know what Erinn thinks she's doing bothering with the likes of you. She won't tell us where he's from, his cloths are all weird... I wouldn't trust you as far as I can throw you."

Hugo then spoke up saying,"I bet it his name that's got Erinn so keen. It is the same as our village Guardian's after all."

Ivor then looked back to Hugo then back towards ? and said,"Huh! I doubt it' even his real name. I bet he's just some no-good wandering minstrel taking on a Guardian's name to get a free lunch." Ivor then got serious and said,"Well, Listen to this, oddball! I won't let you get away with any funny business on my patch!"

Hugo then said,"Yeah, watch your step! Ivor doesn't like Erinn giving all of her attention to you."

Ivor then got a small blush on his face, turned to Hugo and said,"Shut up, you idiot! Why would you say that!?" He then looked around cautiously to see if anyone was coming and saw Erinn heading towards them. Ivor became panicked and said,"Uh-oh!"

Erinn came up to Ivor and said,"What's going on? What are you two bothering ? for?"

Ivor then got another blush on his face and said,"Er... Hi, Erinn! Nothing's going on. Just teaching ? here a few village rules. Anyways, we were just leaving. Come on Hugo." And after that sentence, Ivor and Hugo left leaving Erinn and ? alone by the guardian statue.

Erinn then said,"I don't know why Ivor's so full of himself these days. He never use to be like that. Anyways, you must be feeling better now if you're out walking around, ?. Coming up here reminds me of when I first found you. I was so surprised. You must have got caught up in the earthquake and fallen into the waterfall. You're lucky you survived. Anyways I'm heading home. There's nothing more to do at the inn for now. Enjoy the rest of your walk, but make sure you don't overdo it, okay? I'll see you back at the house."

Erinn then turned to walk back to the house, but before she went inside, ? called out to her and said,"Alright then, I'll see you when it gets around sunset." Erinn then turned towards ?, smiled, and then entered the house. ? then decided to go around the small town to see what it is like. The people at the church were very kind, the man with the horses was actually taking care of his animals, and the owner of the items shop was generous enough to give ? a medicinal herb for free so that he could recover. All in all, Angel Falls is a nice, quiet, and peaceful town. Finally it became sunset and ? decided to go back to Erinn's house.

As soon as ? entered the house, Erinn turned around with a smile and said,"Welcome back, ?. Could you help set the table while I finish up the food?"

? just replied with a smile and said,"Sure." He then grabbed three plates, glasses, forks and knives from the cupboards and began to set the table.

While ? was setting the table, Erinn's grandpa said,"I must admit, I was surprised when my granddaughter took you in after you fell from the waterfall that day. It's incredible how quickly you managed to recover. You young folk don't realise how lucky you are."

? looked towards Erinn's grandpa and said,"Well that was a little mean sir and don't forget that everyone will grow old and lose their natural healing abilities someday."

Erinn's grandpa then just muttered something that ? couldn't understand and before he could ask what Erinn's grandfather said, Erinn brought the food over the table and said,"Dig in everyone." ? just looked at the food and started to drool over it because he has never seen food like this before.

Erinn and her grandpa gave ? a funny look until he realized that he was drooling, so ? wiped it away quickly and said,"Sorry, it's just that your cooking looks really good."

Erinn then blushed lightly and said,"Well then, lets eat." ? quickly nodded and then they started to eat. After they had finished eating dinner, ? helped Erinn wash the dishes and then went upstairs to the guest bedroom so that he could sleep. As soon as ? got to his bed, he was out-cold.

* * *

**Inside ?'s Mindscape**

As ? opened his eyes, he found himself in the same place as where he fought his nobody and shadow. He got up and said,"Well, I'm here again. What is this place anyways?"

After ? had said that question, the voice from before said,"You are in the Station of Awakening." ? turned around quickly while summoning the 'Pure Light' keyblade to see that the voice came from the world tree, Yggdrasil. ? then sent his keyblade away and bowed in front of the world tree, but the tree then said,"Rise my child, rise so that I can see your face." ? then complied with the tree and rose to his feet and pulled down his hood. (A/N:Remember that he is still in his new cloths.)

? then looked towards Yggdrasil and asked,"Yggdrasil, what is this 'Station of Awakening' and what are you doing here?"

The voice that came from the Yggdrasil tree replied with,"The Station of Awakening is a place where all new keybearers must go in order to gain the power of the keyblade which you have already done. As for why I am here, it's to tell you about the creatures that you will be facing and the friend that you will soon meet. First, the enemies of the mortal realm have been acting violently after the earthquake three days ago and have been threatening the mortals even more that usual, but now they are in even more danger with these new enemies called the heartless and the nobodies. Heartless are the manifestation of darkness that are in people's hearts and when that heart has enough darkness, it will be consumed by the darkness and be turned into a heartless." All of a sudden, more of those tiny black creatures appeared and tried to attack Yggdrasil. ? then summoned his keyblade and slayed all of the tiny shadows before they even reached the world tree. ? decided to keep his keyblade out in case more of them showed up. Yggdrasil then said,"Thank you, ?. Now back to what I was talking about, there are multiple types of heartless then just what you just defeated, but those particular type of heartless were called shadows. Shadows are the most basic form of heartless, but they came from darkness itself instead of a heart full of darkness. The heartless that came straight from the darkness are called 'pure bloods.' Pure bloods are great in number but are weaker that there brother heartless known as 'emblem heartless'. Emblem heartless are the type of heartless that came from a heart of a person consumed by the darkness, they are the more powerful version of heartless and can come in many sizes. Now then, to the topic of nobodies. Nobodies are the shell of a mortal that had a strong will. They possess the memories that they had as a human, but they don't have a heart. Be careful with these creatures, they are a lot stronger than heartless by far."

As soon as Yggdrasil finished that sentence, some zipper mouthed humans flashed into ?'s mind and came charging towards him. ? already had his keyblade ready and then lead them away from the world tree. ? then began to unleash a few slashed at his enemies with great force. The creatures then began to dodge ?'s attacks as he was trying to slay them. ? managed to slay a few of them, but he was quickly getting tired. ? then decided to use the medicinal herb so that he could regain his stamina. ?'s then raised the medicinal herb and his stamina was restored, but the creatures then started to attack so ? had to go on the defensive. As the creature was about to attack, ? did a reversal and confused the enemy. ? then slashed at the zipper mouthed human until it faded into nothingness. ? then dealt with the others in the same fashion until he felt that he got stronger. ? then noticed one getting close to Yggdrasil, so he pointed his keyblade at the creature and said,"**FRIZZ!**" Then out of the top of the keyblade, a small fireball shot out of the keyblade and it set the creature on fire until it turned into ashes. ? then looked at his keyblade to wonder how he just did that fire spell. "What the heck?"

? then walked back to the Yggdrasil tree and it said,"Excellent, you learned your first spell out of many to come. You will also learn some abilities as well. Plus, for learning your first spell, I will give you new spell as a gift." Then the Yggdrasil tree then glowed brightly and a ball of green light came out towards ?. As soon as the light hit ?, he felt empowered. Then ? saw something flash into his mind to be what looked like a leaf.

? the pointed his keyblade towards the sky and said,"**HEAL!**" and it healed all of ?'s injuries.

The Yggdrasil tree then explained,"You just used the spell Heal. It has the same properties as the medicinal herb you used earlier. Use that spell well my young child. Now back to what we were discussing, those nobodies you just faced were called dusks. Dusks are the basic form of nobodies that came from the strong will of somebody. There will be stronger forms that you will have to fight later on in your journey, so be careful. Now to the topic of your new friends, they are keyblade wielders like you, but they have powers that are not of this world. One has the power of darkness, one has the power of light, and the last has the power of the heart. They will also have companions that carry a shield and a wand as weapons. You must be their leader when you go traveling across this world, protect them, and learn from them." After that final message, the Yggdrasil tree began to fade away. ? tried to reach out for the world tree, but then there was a bright flash of light and the next thing ? knew, he was awake.

* * *

**Angel Falls...Erinn's grandpa's house**

? grabbed his head as he was trying to get up and then he heard what Erinn was saying," Hey ?, Ivor is here to see you."

? then turned towards the stairs and said,"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." _'What could Ivor possible want.'_ ? thought as he was walking downstairs.

As ? was walking down the stairs, he saw that Erinn was making breakfast and that Ivor was waiting patiently at the door. Ivor then looked at me and said,"Hey, ?. Don't look so surprised. There's something I want to talk to you about, that's all. We can't talk about it here though. Come outside for a minute." Ivor then lead ? outside to the side of the house and began speaking,"So here's the thing. You've heard about how the pass has been blocked by a landslide, right? Well, that pass is a lifeline for us here in Angel Falls. Were totally cut off if we can't use it. It's a real problem for Eri- a real problem for everyone, I mean. So I was thinking: what better time for Ivor to come to the rescue? I'm going to clear the landslide and make it passable again. It'll get my dad off my back for a while, and I know that Erinn will be please as well. There's just one hitch in my perfect plan. Since the earthquake, there have been lots of monsters about, and it's dangerous to leave the village now. That's where you come in. I was thinking that maybe you could tag along. You minstrel types are generally pretty handy in a scrap, right? Can I count on you to help me out?"

? just looked at Ivor and said,"Alright, I'll help you."

Ivor then smiled and said,"Knew it! Right then, lead the way, ?. It's easy enough to find. You just head out of the village and follow the road east. Oh yeah, and let's keep this to ourselves, okay? We don't want everyone sticking their beaks in." ? and Ivor then walked towards the village entrance to see Hugo standing in front of it.

Hugo then turned around to see ? and Ivor and he said,"Here comes another lamb for the slaughter! You can't go out there, you know. There are monsters about."

Ivor then stepped out from behind ? and said,"Stop trying to scare people! We're leaving the village and there's nothing that you can do about it."

Hugo then got a surprised look on his face and said,"W-wait a minute! What are you doing with him, Ivor? Since when were you best mates?"

Ivor then said,"You are a pain sometimes! We're just going to clear the landslide, that's all."

Hugo then sighed in relief and said,"Oh, right... But there really are monsters about, you know."

Ivor then replied with a smug look on his face while saying,"Nothing I can't handle. Just let us by, will you? Hold us up any longer and there'll be trouble!"

Hugo then moved to the side and said,"G-go on then. I won't stop you. But if you get tired or hurt, you'll come straight back to the village if you know what's good for you. A quick rest at Erinn's house should be enough to get your strength back up again. No need to be heroes " And with that, ? and Ivor left the village and were heading towards the pass.

* * *

**Outside of Angel Falls**

? and Ivor were heading towards the pass at a very slow pace so that they would have energy when facing the monsters that are in the big field. The first couple of monsters were just teeny sanguinis, slimes, cruelcumbers, and sackquatches with the occasional batterflies, drackys, and bodkin archers. When they were in the middle of their travels, some shadows and dusks came out of the trees and began to attack. Ivor tried to slash at them, but his sword went right through the heartless and nobodies. Ivor then said,"What... what are these things?!"

? then looked towards Ivor to see that a shadow was sneaking up behind him, so ? pointed his keyblade at the shadow and said,"**FRIZZ!**" The small fireball then engulfed the small heartless and it then faded into oblivion while releasing a crystal heart. ? then looked towards the dumbfounded Ivor and said,"Those are heartless and nobodies, you can't kill them with conventional weapons. Only the keyblade can vanquish them." And as an example, ? slashed through two more shadows and dusks while Ivor's copper sword was basically useless. Once all the heartless and nobodies were destroyed, Ivor then picked up the strange blue and yellow orbs while ? picked up the tiny treasure chest that contained a potion and an either.

Ivor then looked towards ? with a confused face and asked,"Uh, what is this stuff?"

? then looked towards Ivor and said,"I don't know, but I will hold on to it because I think I will run into more heartless and nobodies." ? then took the strange orbs from Ivor and put it into his pocket. Ivor and ? then continued until they reached the entrance to the pass, but then more heartless and nobodies appeared and began to attack. Ivor could only defend himself with his wooden shield while ? brought out his keyblade and began to deal with the shadows and dusks. ? was switching from using magic to melee attacks. One of the dusks then slipped by ? and began to attack Ivor. After ? had slain the other dusks and shadows, he saw that Ivor was being attacked by a dusk. ? then ran over quickly to Ivor and dealt with the last nobody. After ? collected all of the orbs and treasure, he went to go check on Ivor to see if he was doing alright, but sadly, that was not the case. Ivor skin was a little bit pale and he was bleeding from both of his forearms and head.

Ivor then looked towards ? and said,"Took you long enough."

? then began to look in his pockets and say,"Hold on, let me heal you real quick." ? then found a potion that he had just obtained from the battle. ? then threw it up in the air and said,"**IVOR!**" Then green bubbles and leaves floated around Ivor for a few seconds and then quickly disappeared. Ivor's skin returned to it's original color and the blood that was flowing down his arms and head had dissolved. Ivor then looked over his body to see if there were any scars left, but there weren't any at all.

Ivor then looked over towards ? in curiosity and asked,"How did you do that?"

? then said,"I used a potion on you since I was out of magic." ? then looked ahead to see that the path was now clear and said,"Come on, we should get moving soon before we get attacked again." Ivor just nodded and then tried to get up, but failed slightly.

? tried to help Ivor, but Ivor said,"It's alright, I can walk."

? then said,"Alright, but we will go slow for now so that you can regain your strength." After that, Ivor and ? entered the pass.

When they did enter, Ivor said,"Finally! We're here at last. The landslide's somewhere in these woods, apparently." The two them then walked forward a little bit until ? noticed something in the trees. Right there in front of ? and Ivor was the Starflight Express! ? was speechless on the outside, but on the inside he was asking a bunch of random questions to nobody in particular. When Ivor noticed that ? had spaced out, he said,"What are you staring at? It's just a fallen tree. I don't get what's so fascinating about it. You can be properly weird sometimes, you know that? The landslide's this way. I'll go on ahead." And with that, Ivor went on the path to the left of the Starflight Express.

? then thought,_"Wait, he couldn't see the Starflight Express? It was right in front of him! *Sigh* I just don't understand mortals."_

? then saw that there was a path on the right side of the Starflight Express and out of curiosity, ? went down that path. When ? got to the end of the path, he noticed that there was a treasure chest there and decided to get the contents that are inside. ? tried to open the treasure chest, but it was locked. ? grunted at the fact that the treasure chest was locked, but then he remembered that he had a giant freaking key to his disposal. ? then summoned his keyblade and tapped the top of the chest three times and it opened! ? then took out the contents to see that there was a skill seed and another either. **(A/N:For those who have played Dragon Quest IX, I'm going to be changing the items that are in the the red chests a bit. So if it is a different item that what it is in the game, then that would be my fault. Plus, I'm changing all the equipment items into alchemic items or munny.)** After seeing that there is nothing else to do here but to go help Ivor, ? headed towards the path that Ivor took earlier.

After ? headed towards where Ivor went to, he thought he heard a voice from where the Starflight Express is and it said,"That was weird. It's almost like he could see the Starflight Express..."

? then continued towards where Ivor went to and saw him standing by the landslide. Ivor then said in a frustrated manner,"This is worse than I thought! Is this it? But it's so much bigger than I thought..." Ivor then turned towards ? and said,"You and I will never be able to shift this on our own. Stupid landslide! *Sniff* And I was all ready to see the look on Dad's face when I came back to the village a hero... *sniff*" Ivor then kicked the landslide, but then jumped back immediately when part of it crumbled off towards Ivor. "Waaah!"

? just pinched the bridge of his nose and thought,"Ugh, so this was basically for nothing. Great."

After that terrible disappointment, both Ivor and ? heard someone call out to them,"Hellooo! Is anybody there? Hellooo! If you're there, say something!"

Both Ivor and ? then got surprised looks on their faces until Ivor said,"Huh? It sounds like there's someone on the other side. Hey! I'm over here. It's me, Ivor from Angel Falls. No doubt you've heard of me!"

Then the voice replied back saying,"Jings! Someone from Angel Falls! We're soldiers sent from Stornway. King Schott sent us to clear the landslide."

Ivor then turned towards me and said,"Blimey! The King of Stornway must really rate Angel Falls to bother helping us like that. I suppose that means we're not really needed here, then. Huh! Now I wish we hadn't bothered coming all this way."

Then one of the soldiers from Stornway then called out and said,"Wait! There's an urgent matter we need to ask you about. Do you happen to know if a lass named Patty made her way to your village just after the earthquake? She works at the inn in Stornway, but she took off one day for Angel Falls and we've heard nothing of her since."

Ivor then said,"Patty? No, doesn't ring any bells. Why would she want to come to Angel Falls anyway?"

The soldier then replied back with,"Aye, well, rumor has it that she was on her way there through the Hexagon. The path there's been blocked too, though, so we've no way of finding out where she is."

? then looked towards Ivor and asked,"What's the Hexagon?"

Ivor then turned towards ? and said,"The Hexagon is the old ruins we used as a path before this pass was built. Nobody goes in it anymore because it's jam-packed with monsters and falling apart so badly it might fall down on your head!" Ivor then turned back towards the soldiers and said,"There's no way a woman would go the alone. The rumors must be wrong."

The soldier then replied with,"Alright, well perhaps that you could relay to your village the fact that the road will be open again soon. And if you could ask around about Patty while you're at it, that'd be grand."

Ivor then said,"No problemo! Just leave it to me. You can always count on Ivor!" Ivor then turned back towards me and said,"Come on, ?. Home time! I reckon they'll all be pretty pleased to hear the news." And with that, ? and Ivor walked out of the pass towards Angel Falls, but on the way back,"Ivor asked,"Hey, ? can I ask you something."

? then looked towards Ivor and said,"Yeah Ivor, what is it?"

Ivor then asked,"Where did you get your sword?"

? then summoned his keyblade in a flash of light and said,"You mean the keyblade?"

Ivor then said,"Yeah, and how did you just make it appear in that flash of light?"

? then got a smile on his face and said,"Well, it's a weapon made from the light and I don't know really how I got it."

Ivor then looked down and said in a depressed tone of voice,"Aw man, there goes my chance of getting one."

? then said while continuing to walk down the path, "Don't worry Ivor, you wouldn't really want it."

Ivor then brought his head back up in curiosity and said,"Why's that?"

? suddenly stopped, looked forward, pointed and said,"That." In front of Ivor and ? was a giant heartless that looked like a giant suit of purple armor, but it was just floating in mid-air. **(Guard Armour)** ? then got a serious look on his face, pulled his hood up, and summoned the keyblade. ? then turned towards Ivor and said,"Ivor get out of here and tell everyone that the pass will be opened soon. I have to stop this heartless." Ivor was about to replied when ? said,"JUST GO!" Ivor decided that arguing against ? was pointless and ran towards the village. ? then turned back towards the giant heartless and said,"Bring it on!" The heartless then wasted no time attacking ? as he was trying to run towards it. ? dodge rolled out of the way of an incoming arm from the heartless. ? just kept dodge rolling until the heartless actually got a strike on him and sent ? a few yards away. ? then began to charge again to try to finish off the giant purple heartless. ? then decided to change tactics as he was barely getting anywhere with just melee attacks. ? then went for magical attacks on the torso of the heartless, but the heartless began to stomp furiously as ? kept trying to dodge the flailing arms and legs while casting his frizz spell. After the heartless had stopped flailing around, ? then charged in with keyblade in hand towards the arms and began to do aerial combos before he had gotten smacked by the right arm of the giant heartless and was sent flying towards a tree. Before ? smashed into the tree, he grabbed onto one of the branches and used the momentum to fling himself back towards the giant armored heartless and continued the assault of aerial attacks. After ? had destroyed the left arm, the heartless began to spin around like a top like manner while separating. ? went after the lone right arm so that one set of limbs would be destroyed. ? then cast his frizz spell and the right arm then immediately disintegrated. ? then used his heal spell to regain his lost health and stamina, but was then out of magic. So ? went straight for the feet of the giant heartless when it was putting itself back together. ? then charged towards the feet and made a relentless assault to it's feet. After five minutes of attacking, dodging, and healing, ? finally got rid of the legs of the giant heartless. Now all that was left is the torso and the head. The rest of the heartless then began to spin rapidly towards ? as he was readying his spell for a final blast. ? noticed the torso rapidly approaching and had to stop concentrating for the spell to avoid getting spun to death. After the torso stopped spinning, it fell to the ground being extremely dizzy where ? then casted fire spell and defeated the giant purple heartless. After the body disintegrated, a giant crystal heart flew up into the sky and a light blue ball of light flew towards ? where he then absorbed it and then collapsed on the ground being completely exhausted from the long excruciating battle that had just occurred. ? just decided to rest for a little bit before he had to go back to the village. ? then felt that he had regained some magic and acquired something new. Then something flashed in his mind and ? watched in anticipation. He then saw what looked like ice. ? then stood up and looked towards the nearest tree. He then pointed his keyblade at the tree and said,"**CRACK!**" and out of the tip of the keyblade came a giant chunk of ice that slammed into the tree. ? then looked at his keyblade in astonishment and said,"I got a new spell, man that's two in one day. I wonder which one I'll get next?" ? then looked up to see that it was starting to get late so he decided to head back towards the village.

* * *

**Angel Falls**

As was walking back into the village, he saw that Ivor was just coming out of his house while looking a little pissed. When Ivor stopped in his tracks and saw ?, he immediately ran over to him and began to ask questions like,"How did you survive?" and "Where did that thing come from?"

? then put his hands out in front of himself and said,"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Ivor, calm down. I don't know where that giant heartless came from, but I know that I survived by having the keyblade and some pretty useful spells and items. So why are you looking really peeved?"

Ivor then got mad again and told ? what happened between him and his father.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ivor was standing in front of his father explaining what had happened and how he and ? had gotten news about the pass. After Ivor finished explaining, Mayor Litlun said,"I see. So the soldiers from Stornway should have the pass cleared for us before long."

Ivor then says,"That's right. Everyone will be so relieved to hear the news. Ivor saves the day, eh?"

Mayor Litlun then says,"Don't be ridiculous! You were foolish to go all the way out there, just the two off you. Utterly foolish!"

Ivor then stepped back in surprise and said,"B-But! Why are you so angry? If we hadn't gone to the landslide, you'd never have know it was about to be cleared."

The mayor then retorted with,"So what? If I didn't know now, I'd have found out soon enough. Knowing a little bit sooner is hardly worth risking your life for. That's why I'm angry. That's why you're foolish."

Ivor then retaliated with,"...Gah! Fine!... Oh yeah, there was something else. Something I heard from one of the soldiers. They want us to find a girl named Patty who went missing on the way here."

Suddenly Erinn walks in and asks,"Wait a minute! Is that true?"

Ivor then asks,"Erinn! What are you doing here?"

Erinn then got angry and said,"What do you think? I'm here because I heard that you whisked ? off on some silly adventure even though he's still healing! Anyway, never mind that. Is it true that Patty from Stornway has gone missing?"

The mayor then said as he remembered something,"Ah, yes. You're from Stornway originally, aren't you, Erinn? Do you know the woman?"

Erinn then turned towards the mayor and said,"Yes, I seem to remember my dad talking about someone called Patty from his days in Stornway. Oh dear! Maybe that she didn't know he'd passed away and was coming here to see him."

Mayor Litlun then said,"Hmm... Well, I can understand everyone's concerns, but we can't very well send off a search party with no lead to go on."

Ivor then said,"Actually, the soldier said something about how she might've been on her way here through the Hexagon."

The mayor then said,"Is that so? Well, even if that's the case, we still can't be of any help. The Hexagon is far too dangerous nowadays. Now Erinn, why don't you just go home and try not to worry so much. I'd appreciate a bit of privacy so I can talk some sense into this pig-headed son of mine."

Ivor then said,"Th-There's no need for that, dad!"

Erinn then said,"Alright, but let me ask Ivor one last question." Erinn then turned towards Ivor and said,"Ivor, where is ? right now?"

Ivor said,"I can't tell you."

Erinn then gasped and said,"You mean he...he..." She then started to cry and then sprinted out of the house.

Ivor then said,"Wait, Erinn."

But then Mayor Litlun grabbed his shoulder and said,"Leave her be son, she is in a heavy emotional state right now. Plus, I still need to talk to you right now." At that Ivor face paled.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Ivor then said,"And that's what happened, I was actually going to check on her right now, but I think that you should do it."

? then shouted at Ivor,"I might as well because you couldn't of just said that I was fighting some monsters."

Ivor then stepped back from the angry celestrian and said,"Whoa,whoa, whoa, ? no need to get hasty. She ran out before I could do so."

? then calmed down and said,"You're right. I will go calm down Erinn now."

Ivor then gave ? a pat on the back and said,"Good boy, now go. I still need to help my dad with something. See ya."

? then pulled down his hood and walked towards the house where he had been staying the last couple of days to try to calm down Erinn. He then went towards the door to see that Erinn's grandfather outside looking pretty distant. ? then got a closer look towards him and saw that he was asleep and was holding the key to the house. ? grabbed the key, unlocked the door, picked up Erinn's grandfather, put him in one of the chairs by the table, and headed upstairs to see Erinn. When ? got to Erinn's bedroom door, he heard some sniffling and crying on the other side of the door. ? then knocked on the door and said,"Erinn." ? didn't hear anything so he knocked again and said,"Erinn it's me, ?." ? then heard someone getting off of a bed and walking towards the door. When the door opened, ? saw that Erinn became wide eyed to see who was standing in front of her door.

Erinn then hugged ? and began to cry into his shoulder and said,"I... I thought... I thought you were dead. I was very worried when you left the village, ?. I thought you died when I didn't see you with Ivor.." Erinn then unleashed her tears onto ?.

? was surprised with the hug, so he slowly wrapped his arms around Erinn and said,"Don't worry, I'm not one to die so easily. I won't die on anyone anytime soon."

Erinn then pulled back a little bit to see ?'s face. When she did, she got a massive blush to see that ? had a serious and honest look on his face. Erinn then said,"Do..do you promise?"

? then looked down at Erinn, smiled, and said,"Yes, I promise not to die early."

Erinn then stepped back, wiped away her tears, smiled and said,""Good. Now, um... I was wondering if I can ask you a favor, ?."

? then smiled and said,"Sure, what is it?"

Erinn then asked,"You see, I'm quite worried about all this talk of Patty going missing. So I was wondering if you could-" She then shook her head a little and said,"Oh, never mind! The Hexagon is really far too dangerous. I couldn't possibly ask that much of you."

? then said,"Look, if you're still worried about my well being, then don't. I promised that I wouldn't die and I intend to keep that promise to you even if I have to risk my life. I want to help you in any way I can. So please, tell me what you want me to do."

Erinn then blushed again because of ?'s bravery and said,"Alright, could you please rescue Patty from the Hexagon for me? I think that she's in danger."

? then nodded and said,"Yes, I will go rescue Patty from the Hexagon, but not right now."

Erinn then got a shocked look on her face and said,"Why not?!"

? then pointed to the window and said,"It's night time and I'm still exhausted from the adventure Ivor took me on. So I will head off for the Hexagon tomorrow when I'm well rested."

Erinn then said,"Oh right, sorry. Well good night, ?"

? then looked at Erinn and said,"Good night Erinn." And with that, ? walked into the guest bedroom to get ready for the oncoming rescue of Patty. _"Next stop, the Hexagon."_

* * *

**A/N:And scene! There finally after of a lagging computer, studying, and football, I'm finally finished with chapter two of Celestial Keybearer. To those who like this story so far is thank you for all the support. I'm know that you guys waited for a long time, but like I said, I have a lagging computer, football practically drains me, and I started going to Kingsmen cars club. So, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you probably in a month. Oh please read, review, and try to guess what the name of the new keyblade wielder is. Bye.**


	3. Ch3 Meetings and Beatings

**A/N: Hello again loyal readers, it is I, Avion570. Here is the third chapter of Celestial Keybearer. The main character's name will be revealed in this chapter when he meets Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy at the Hexagon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR DRAGON QUEST IX, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES.**

* * *

**In the Gummi Ship**

It had been two days since Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy left Disney Castle in order to search for the new world, the new keyblade wielder, and the next keyhole to seal. Sora, Donald and Goofy were in the bridge trying to navigate space to see how far until they reached the new world when a sound came up on the scanner. Donald turned towards Sora and Goofy and said,"Hey, I got something."

Sora then rushed over to Donald and asked,"What is it?"

Donald then looked at the scanner again to see what it was,"I think it's the new world. It's called Protectorate."

Goofy then said,"Sounds ancient."

Sora then said,"Alright, I'll go get Riku and Kairi and tell them we found the new world." And with that, he went off towards the bedrooms of the gummi ship. Sora then found Kairi's room and knocked on it three times and said,"Hey Kairi, we found the new world and going to be landing soon so please meet us at the bridge."

Kairi then said,"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." Sora then left towards Riku's room and told him the same thing and then he went back towards the bridge.

Sora then asked,"So where are we going to land at?"

Donald then looked towards Sora and said,"We will be landing near a place called the Hexagon. It looks like it's in ruins and that there are a lot of monsters down there, so we need to be careful."

Sora then did his signature pose and said,"Alright, lets beam down."

Kairi and Riku heard Sora and said,"Let's go."

Donald then hit more random colorful buttons and the teleporter then started to power up. After that they beamed down.

* * *

**Angel Falls**

**(A few minutes before Sora and the others arrived.)**

As ? was starting to wake up, he noticed that there was another presence in the room. ? completely opened his eyes to see that Erinn was asleep at the end of his bed next to a small puddle of drool. ? then shook Erinn and said,"Hey Erinn, it's time to wake up."

Erinn then groaned and said,"Five more minutes..."

? then pushed a little harder and said,"Erinn, please wake up."

Erinn then opened her eyes to see that ? was rubbing her head. She then blushed a little bit when she saw that she had somehow ended up in ?'s room. Erinn then smiled and said,"Oh, I'm sorry. I must of slept-walk in here." Erinn then looked down at the bed to see that she had left a small puddle of drool and blushed even more.

? saw that she was turning red and though,"Is she alright?" "Hey Erinn, are you okay?" ? then put his right hand up to her forehead to see if she had a fever, but instead Erinn blushed even more at the contact of his hand.

Erinn then turned away and said,"Uh..uh, I th-think that I'm going to go-go make breakfast." With that, Erinn went down stairs and made ? even more confused than he already was.

? out his hand down and thought,"Did I do something wrong? Oh well, right now I need to focus on going to the Hexagon and rescue Patty." ? then got dressed and went downstairs to see Erinn just finishing making breakfast. "Hey Erinn, sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I thought you were sick."

Erinn then blushed again, smiled, and said,"Oh, don't worry. I was just a little embarrassed that you saw me like that and when you were checking to see if I had a fever. So don't worry, I'm completely fine."

? then said,"Alright, if you say so." ? then looked down towards the food and said that it was an assortment of fruits and grains. ? then looked towards Erinn and said,"Thank you for the food."

Erinn the blushed and said,"Oh, it's no problem and I like to care for people. That's why I run the Inn."

? then said,"Oh, ok then." Both of them then started to eat breakfast and talk about small things. That is until Erinn's grandfather woke up.

Erinn's grandpa said ,"What the... how did I get inside?"

? then said,"Oh, I brought you inside when I came home."

Erinn's grandfather then said,"Thank you very much for bringing me inside."

? then smiled and said,"It's no problem at all." He then noticed he was done eating and said,"I must be going, I will be back as soon as possible with Patty." ? then walked towards the door until he turned back around and said,"Erinn, try not to worry so much about me, I will keep my promise to you no matter what."

Erinn then had a small blush on her face and said,"Alright, and I believe in you."

? then nodded and walked out the door. He quickly went to the town shop and got some supplies so now, ? is heading towards the Hexagon to save Patty and hopefully figure out where all of those heartless and nobodies are coming from.

* * *

**Outside Angel Falls**

As ? was walking on the path to go east towards the pass, more shadows appeared and started to attack. ? then summoned his keyblade and cast his crack spell to freeze his enemies and then began to relentlessly assault the frozen Shadows. While ? was fighting, he noticed that the monsters from around the area were trying to flee from the heartless. After taking care of most of the Shadows, ? noticed that one of the Shadows was heading towards a lone slime and began to fuse with it. The new heartless was now a black slime with a jagged mouth, and had red and green eyes. ? decided to call the new heartless a Dark Slime. ? then attacked the Dark Slime until it faded back into the darkness. While ? was distracted with the new form of heartless, more Shadows began to combine with the slimes and create more Dark Slimes. ? thought,'Man, this isn't good. I got to finish this quickly.'

? then remembered the skill seed that he had obtained from the pass and decided to eat it. After he ate the seed, ? felt that he had gained something new until it flashed into his mind. He saw a tall woman with pink hair with very revealing armor holding a boomerang as she channel some energy into it and then threw it in the air. The boomerang the blew up in a flash of light and that light then rained down on her enemies and that's where the vision ended. **(Ability: Starburst Throw)**

? then decided to try that attack after he noticed he was surrounded by Shadows and Dark Slimes. ? then channeled some of his energy into his keyblade until it turned into a boomerang and glowed with a bright golden hue of light. ? then looked at the keyblade and thought,"I hope this works." He then threw his keyblade into the air and it the let down a downpour of light in the Shadows and Dark Slimes. The light was making the heartless retreat back to where they came from until all of them were gone or defeated. "Sweet! Now back towards the Hexagon." It was then ? noticed that there were five pillars of blue light coming from the Hexagon. _"What the heck is that?!"_ And with that, ? sprinted towards the light to see what was going on.

* * *

**The Hexagon**

After the beams of light died down, ? saw that there were five figures standing in front of what looked like the old ruins that's in a poisonous swamp. He saw that two of them didn't even look human while the others looked like that they were not of this world.** (A/N: And speaking of which.)** ? then noticed that they were looking around the place as if they were trying to get use to the atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were looking at the ruins before them until Sora said,"Well, we're here, let's go in. Donald, Goofy, lets get the door."

But before they could even take one step towards the ruins, some Dusks appeared and began to attack. Sora then summoned the Ultima Weapon, Riku summoned the Way to Dawn, Kairi then summoned Destiny Intertwined, while Donald pulled out his Save the Queen wand and Goofy brought out his Save the King shield.

Riku then said,"Great, as soon as we transport on the world, were attacked by nobodies. Let's get this over with."

Sora and Riku then went into a head-on assault with a large group of Dusks while Kairi, Donald, and Goofy took on the smaller groups with a combination of magical prowess and tactical attack. ? was surprised to see that those people were the ones that Yggdrasil showed him in his dream and to see what their fighting styles were. He then saw that more Dusks kept appearing to replace the ones that were slain and they were quickly surrounding the group into a circle.

? knew that he had to help them so he quickly ran out from where he was hiding and said,**"FRIZZ!"** Everyone looked towards the voice just in time to see three small fireballs incinerate three out of the hundreds of Dusks before they began to rush the the fallen celestrian. ? just smirked as he began to sidestep the Dusks and slash through them as if they were butter. Sora and the others then quickly rejoined the fray and the Dusks began to dwindle until they were reduced into nothing. After the battle was finished, ? looked towards the new warriors, dismissed his keyblade, and said,"Are you guys alright?"

Sora then said,"Yeah, thanks a lot for the help."

Riku then said,"Yeah, we owe you big time."

? then raised his hand and said,"No you don't, we are keyblade wielders after all."

Everyone eyes then widened to the size of dinner plates and they all said,"WHAT!"

? then said,"Did I say something wrong?"

Donald then said,"Wait, you're the keybearer of this world?"

? then smiled and said,"Yes I am. I'm a celetrian and a keybearer." ? then summoned his keyblade to prove his point.

Donald then said,"I don't believe it."

Sora then looked towards Donald and said,"Don't believe what?"

Donald then said,"He's holding the Pure Light keyblade! That's the strongest one to have ever be wielded. It's even stronger that the King's and your keyblade, Sora."

? then looked at his keyblade and said,"Really, I thought that it was just a weird looking sword, but now... I don't know."

Sora then said,"Well don't worry about it now, right now we need to get rid of the heartless and nobodies from the world and seal this world's keyhole. Since we aren't from around here, can you show us around?"

? then looked back towards the warriors and said,"Sure. This world is pretty big after all."

Goofy then said,"A'huck, great. Now, let defeat them heartless and nobodies."

? then said,"Alright, but before we go, can we get to know each other first?"

Sora then said,"Alright. I'm Sora."

Riku then said,"Riku."

Kairi then said,"My name is Kairi."

Donald then walked up towards ? and said,"My name is Donald."

Goofy then said,"A'huck, my names Goofy."

? then pulled down his hood to show his cerulean eyes, his brown hair that was standing straight up except for one bang, and that he had tan skin. ? then said,"My name is Reiden," **(Reiden means 'god' in mid-eastern mythology.)** "and it's nice to meet you guys. So, now that we have introductions out of the way, lets go find out where the heartless and nobodies are coming from."

Sora then said,"Right." The group then went towards the doors to the Hexagon and tried to open them, but it was to no avail. The doors didn't even budge one inch.

Riku then said,"Well, it's locked. Time to use the keyblade."

Reiden then said,"Hold on, I want to try to do this." He then leaped back and pointed his keyblade forward. Some energy then began to form at the tip of the keyblade until a beam shot forward onto the doors and everyone heard a small click sound and the doors began to open.

Sora then said,"Nice job for your first try."

Reiden then said,"Thanks. Now, let's get going. There are monsters here and possibly some heartless and nobodies."

Kairi then said,"Right, let's go." And with that, the six warriors entered the Hexagon.

* * *

**Inside the Hexagon**

When the warriors entered the ruins, they noticed that the ruins looked like it would fall on them at anytime, there were a few corpses around, and that the next part of the ruins was sealed off with a giant stone slab.

Donald looked at how big the stone was and said,"Great, how are we going to move this stone?" Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

Sora then said,"There might be a clue on the stone slab."

Reiden just shrugged his shoulders and everyone walked up towards the stone and Riku asked,"Do you know what it says Reiden?"

Reiden then said,"Yeah, but barely. Hold on, it says,'The path ahead was sealed due to enormous-beast-related fatalities.' That's all I can make out of it. The rest looks like gibberish to me."

Donald then yelled,"WHAT! Then how do we get in!"

Reiden then said,"Wait a minute, I remember! This place was built by celestrians, so usually they built someway to open it just in case. There's probably a switch somewhere around here."

Sora then said,"Sweet! Everyone, let's find that switch."

Everyone then split up to look for the switch to the stone slab. While everyone was looking for a switch, Reiden notice that there was an extra presence in the room besides him and the others so he turned around to see that a ghost was in the middle of the room. Reiden then went towards the ghost until it turned around and went towards a hallway near the entrance. Reiden then followed the ghost until he saw that it was standing behind a statue and the ghost said,_"On the...back of...this statute..."_ then the ghost faded away. Reiden was curious about the statue, so he looked at the back of the statue and just like the ghost said, there was a switch on the back of it's neck. Reiden then pushed it and heard that something was sliding.

After he walked out of the hallway, he noticed that everyone was walking towards him and Riku said,"Reiden, you found the switch. Nice."

Reiden then said,"Thanks, but let's move on."

Sora then said,"Right. Let's go." The group then went through the next room and saw that there were two stairways. Reiden then said,"I'll go down the left staircase, you guys go down the right one. I'll catch up with you guys incase you get into trouble."

Donald then said,"Hey! What is that suppost to mean?"

Reiden then said,"It means what it means. I'll see you later." With that, Reiden walked down the left staircase and saw that there was a small treasure chest. He then saw that there was a group of Shadows and a new enemy that looked like a mechanical bird with red and black metal armour and had white wings guarding the chest. Reiden then recognized the mechanical bird as a Mecha-Mynah. Reiden then summoned his keyblade and waited for the enemies to attack.

The Shadows made the first move and began to attack the young keyblade wielder with their claws. Reiden blocked the rapid claws and countered with a upwards slash. Reiden then jumped over the heartless and slashed at them from behind. Reiden then quickly switched to attack the Mecha-Mynah with a few quick slashed then jumped onto the monster and stabbed his keyblade into it's head and cast his Crack ability and froze the Mecha-Mynah from the inside. He then grabbed his keyblade and shot the frozen Mecha-Mynah at the incoming Shadows until they all faded back to the darkness where they came from. Reiden then grabbed something that fell of of the Mecha-Mynah and put it in his pocket.

Reiden then saw that all of the enemies were defeated and then went for the chest. He tapped his keyblade on it three times and it opened to reveal that it was really a Cannibox. Reiden quickly leaped back, aimed his keyblade at the Cannibox, and said,"FRIZZ!" Reiden sent the small fireball towards the Cannibox, but it did little damage against the high leveled monster. The Cannibox then charged forward and tried to take a bite out of Reiden. When he saw that the spell didn't work against the Cannibox, Reiden then realized he had to change tactics. When the Cannibox got close, Reiden the jumped over it and slashed to top part of the treasure chest with the teeth of his keyblade and then cast another Frizz spell at the back of the Cannibox. Reiden then blocked a the Cannibox as it leapt forward to take a bite out of him while he noticed that the monster was starting to get weak. He then released furious attacks and spells until the Cannibox exploded and dropped tons of golden and blue orbs and mini-treasure chests.

Reiden then fell to the ground and out an exaggerated sigh as he finally defeated that surprise enemy. Reiden then quickly got up and collected all of the spoils of the battle and then went back up the stairs. When Reiden went up the stairs, he noticed that there was an indentation in the wall that was next to the right staircase. Reiden then aimed his keyblade towards the wall and a beam of light flew towards the wall and it shattered on contact. Reiden then felt small tremors and he fell to his butt.

"Well, this is a good start." Reiden then went down the large hallway and found 3 more heartless surrounding another treasure chest. Although this heartless looked different from the ones the Reiden has seen. It looked like a humanoid heartless wearing a helmet with a long curl, has a purple body with the heartless symbol on it's chest, has red claws, and has black feet. **(Soldier)**

"Oh Almighty!" The heartless then noticed Reiden and began to charge towards him. "Crud." Reiden then quickly brought his keyblade up to block a heartless that leapt forward and tried to claw at him. Reiden then counter-attacked by diving under the heartless and threw his keyblade at the back of the confused heartless. While Reiden waited for his keyblade to return, he swept the next heartless's legs out from under it and then after he got his keyblade back, stabbed it into it's head. Reiden then sent the next heartless into the air before sending a Frizz spell towards it and then jumped up to perform an upward backhanded slash at the defenseless heartless until it faded back to oblivion. After Reiden landed back on the ground, he fired a Crack spell at the remaining heartless and then charged forward. The heartless dodged the Crack spell and got behind Reiden. Before he could react, the heartless brought it's claws down onto Reiden's back. To Reiden, it felt like as if they were actually scratching his heart more that his body, so he turned around and sliced the heartless's head clean off of it's body and both faded back into the darkness. .

After the two consecutive battles, Reiden quickly cast a Heal spell on himself and looked at the treasure chest in front of him. He tapped the chest three times to reveal that there was a magic water inside. Reiden then used the magic water on himself and he felt that all his magic power was restored. Reiden then remembered that he needed to catch back up to Sora and the others so he rushed out of the hallway and went down the right staircase. After Reiden went down the staircase, he saw that he was in big room. Reiden then looked around for a little bit until he found the door to another big part of the room. As soon as he started to walk towards the raise platform in front of his, two Drackies and what looked like a blue bag with a face on it called a Bag o' Laughs. Reiden came and started to attack. Reiden then was on the defensive as the Drackies came at him from both sides. Reiden dodged them by leaping up into the air and letting the two Drakies crash into each other. Reiden then pointed his keyblade down and cast a Crack spell at them. The Crack spell just froze them and then fell apart as soon as they hit the ground. Reiden then side-stepped the Bag o' Laughs and set it on fire with a Frizz spell. After he finished off the Bag o' Laughs, he picked up the bat wings from the two Drackies and put them into his pocket.

Reiden then dismissed his keyblade and walked up to the raised platform. He then went down the stairs and saw that he was in a circular room where the middle was just a small pond. Reiden then saw a hallway across from where he was and decided to walk to it. After he entered the hallway, Reiden was quickly ambushed by a floating embodiment of living flames known as Firespirits. Reiden then summoned his keyblade again and attacked the firespirits. When Reiden noticed that his keyblade phased through the monster he changed tactics and began firing Crack spells at them. The Firespirits were greatly affected by the onslaught of ice type magic and quickly burned out of existence. Reiden then dismissed his keyblade and continued walking down the dark hallway lit by dim torches and was surrounded by water until he walked up to a giant brass door. Reiden pushed the door open and saw that there was another treasure chest on a raised platform. Reiden opened the chest and obtained a potion and munny.

Reiden then quickly went back towards the main room and entered the other hallway. Reiden then felt an earthquake and fell onto his butt. Reiden then got up with a worried look on his face and said,"Oh no." Reiden then sprinted towards the main point of the earthquake, but as soon as he got to the doors, Reiden was ambushed by blue ghosts holding syths knows as Spirits. Reiden quickly summoned his keyblade, vanquished the Spirits by freezing them with his Crack spell and then slashing at their frozen bodies and went through the doors.

When Reiden walked in, he saw that everyone had their weapons out and they were battling a giant beast type creature known as the Hexagoon. The Hexagoon has horns protruding from its head and back while it has red skin and green hair. The monster roared loudly at the sight of Reiden and charged towards him with blinding speeds. Reiden barely has enough time to dodge the behemoth of a creature and get into his fighting stance. Reiden then said without turning around to face them,"Hey guys, you look as lively as ever."

Riku then said,"Thanks for the reassuring sarcasm, Reiden."

Reiden just smirked and said,"Hey, it's what I do."

Kairi then said,"Uh guys, it's coming back." True enough, the Hexagoon was charging towards the six fighters in an attempt to kill them. "What do we do?"

Sora just said,"Beat it."

Reiden just sweat dropped at that and said,"Okay, let's actually think of a strategy." Reiden then saw the Hexagoon charging towards him again so he jumped up and slashed his back and knocked off one of the horns. When he landed, he saw that Sora and the others were having more trouble because the Hexagoon was extremely pissed that one of it's horns was cut off and was unleashing complete unbridled rage among his friends. Riku was blocking with a shield made of what looked like aura and then shot a fire spell straight at the Hexagoon's face. Sora then got behind the Hexagoon and shot a thunder spell while Kairi shot what looked like a water spell at the Hexagoon's face to divert the attention of the Hexagoon from Riku to her. Donald was casting support magic while Goofy was throwing his shield at Hexagoon trying to make it dizzy.

Reiden then though,"I guess it's time to use that." Reiden then began channeling light energy into his keyblade and it transformed into a boomerang of golden light. Reiden then yelled,"Everyone get out of the way!" He then chucked the golden boomerang at the Hexagoon while everyone jumped back and the boomerang exploded in a golden light while it was raining golden light onto the Hexagoon. Steam was rising off the Hexagoon as the golden rain was landing on it's body. After the golden rain stopped, the Hexagoon fell to it's knees and was panting heavily. Reiden then froze it's legs to the floor with his Crack spell and then walked up towards it.

Reiden then knelt down to the Hexagoon's eye level and said,"I'm sorry that I have to do this, but you must be stopped." Reiden then stood up and stabbed his keyblade through the Hexagoon's skull into it's brain. The Hexagoon then started to turn into ashes as Reiden pulled his keyblade out and flicked the green blood off and onto the ground. After he Hexagoon finally turned to ashes, Reiden then saw something began to move the ashes, it was a magic beast hide so he picked it up and put it in his pocket. Reiden then turned around to see Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy looking towards him so he got up and said,"It had to be done."

Riku then said,"You're right."

Sora then said,"Riku! Killing things is the last thing we want to do!"

Reiden then said,"True, but in this world, it's kill monsters or be killed by them." He then turned towards the pile of rocks and saw the woman standing on her feet.

The woman then said,"Hey, nice job. You're all tougher that you look. Thanks for saving my hide there. You're all dolls. Ya know, I managed to shake myself free in all the chaos. So let's get out of here, huh? Being attack by monsters is such a drag." And with that, everyone headed outside of the Hexagon.

Kairi then let out a sigh of relief and said,"Finally, we're out of there. That place was kinda creepy."

The mysterious woman then turned around and said,"Yeah. Ya know, I'm just not a dark ruins king of a gal! I'm Patty, by the way. I run the inn over in Stornway. And you are...?"

Reiden then looks over towards Patty and said,"My name is Reiden," Then he points to everyone else. "This is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. We're from Angel Falls."

Patty then got a smile on her face and said,"Get outta here! You're from Angel Falls!" Patty then got a surprised look on her face and said,"Ah! That reminds me...I've gotta get to Angel Falls right away. See ya sweeties! And thanks a bunch for your help!" And before anyone could reply, she sprinted towards Angel Falls.

Sora then sighed and said,"Well, that was one heck of a fight. I'm beat."

Reiden then said,"Me too, but we should head back towards Angel Falls now or else get attacked by more heartless and nobodies."

Riku then said,"You're right and after a battle like that, it has totally drained us."

Kairi then said,"But it's already dark."

Reiden then said,"Wait, good thing I remembered to by some chimera wings from the shop before I came here."

Goofy then said,"Chemeria wing?"

Donald then said,"It's chimera wings!"

Reiden then sweat-dropped and said,"Yeah. Anyways, a chimera wing allows a group of people to teleport people from one town to another. You just throw it up in the air and say the name of a town that you already visited and you instantly appear outside of the town's entrance."

Sora then said,"Cool! Let me try it."

Reiden then stepped back and said,"Wait a minute Sora. So far only I can use it because I'm the only one out of our group who has actually been to Angel Falls. So please let me do this." Reiden then closed his eyes and then threw the chimera wing in the air and said,"ANGEL FALLS!" Everyone then started to get surrounded by a blue aura and they were quickly teleported to Angel Falls.

Sora then said,"That...was...awesome!" Riku and Kairi just chuckled at Sora's antics while Donald and Goofy laughed.

Reiden then said,"Guys, welcome to Angel Falls." With that, the group then walked into Angel Falls."

* * *

**A/N: There you go guys, we got through the Hexagon, killed the first game boss of Dragon Quest 9 and saved Patty. I'm sorry that I take so long to update but my computer lags like hell and I can only type it at school. Oh, I'm almost done with football so I will be updating a little faster, it's my final game for league championship. Please give me support and please check out my profile. I have some future ideas for stories and I would like your opinions on which one I should do after this story. Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy my fanfics. Avion570 out!**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys, it is I, Avion570. I have a few things to say to you so please read what I'm about to type.

1. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on both of my stories and I hope that you guys can forgive me.

2. The reasons behind the slow updates are the fact that I'v been going through some stuff that I'm taking care of slowly. Like finding a job, mother fucking summer school, and doing a collaborative Kingdom Hearts story with magi6793. So go read some of his stories and you just might like him. My character is the warrior, Levantus.

3. I've been on HIATUS because I've been putting all of my attention onto the collab story.

So again, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates on all of my stories and I wish that you could forgive me. Thanks, and hopefully, the next chapter of Celestial Keybearer will be up soon. This is Avion570 signing out. PEACE!


End file.
